Tinka
Tinka is known as the High energy,Sparkly,and Glitzy Twin of the duo "Gunther a nd Tinka" and is portrayed by Caroline Sunshine.Gunther and Tinka were inspired by High School Musical's twins "Sharpay and Evan" and are the so called "Rivals" of Rocky and Cece.Tinka has a thick Russian accent similar to her glitzy fraternal twin Gunther although their home country is unknown.Her signiture phrases are "I'm Gunther and I'm Tinka,and We're the Hessenheffers!".She is a Shake it up Chicago Dancer.Tinka's personality has changed season to season in which she believes "She really hit Bottom" when she was pleading Rocky to let her make Rocky's dress for Georgia's Wedding.After Gunther returned to his home country to take care of their grandma,Tinka is hoping to change the relationship she has between Rocky and Cece to a friendly one since she has no one else to hang out with. Rocky Although Rocky and Tinka are rivals they are also "frenemies" in which they h ave helped each other out and returning the favors.Rocky wasn't very fond of Tinka in "Slumber It up" from Tinka mistakenly creating a face mask using quick dry cement on Rocky. Cece Cece and Tinka are considered "frenemies".In season 1,Cece agreed to go to the movies with Ti nka but they haven't had normal conversations without insulting each other sarcastically.Through Season 3,They have treated each other a little nicer and were a little friendlier with each other.In the episode "Fire it up",Cece was about to turn herself in as the person who caused the Shake it Up Chicago Fire when wasn't her but Tinka wouldn't let Cece and stood up for her. Ty "Add It Up" is the offical Tynka Date when Ty asked Tinka out on a date from being paid to go out by Gunther.Ty and Tinka has a great time on the date realizing each others differeneces.Ty enjoyed the date alot and asked her out again,only for Tinka to reply that she isn't sure.In "Ty it up" Ty agreed to be Tinka's Partner for the audition and they later shared a hug after Tinka's named was announced in the shake it up dancers list.In "Future it up",Ty tried hiding his enormous stomach when he said hi Tinka and Tinka waved in response.They both had a conversation discussing how they aren't married and how hard it it to date with work.Ty asked Tinka a question about them knowing each other for a long time but got interrepted by a phone call.Tinka answered in a tone that said he was "dreamy" and said she believes she has met the right guy but didn't know it at the time after Ty left. Gunther Guther Hessenheffer is the glitzy fraternal twin of Tinka.They both are very outgoing, wear very sparkly matching outfits,and hung out together at school in season 1 and 2.Their very unique and special catchphrase it ''"I'm Gunther,and I'm Tinka and we are the hessenheffers!".''Their biggest rivals are Rocky and Cece and both rivals insulted each other but are dancers on Shake it Up Chicago.In season 3,Gunther has not been back for the episodes saying he returned to the home country to take care of their grandmother. Dina Dina and Tinka are not exactly friends but are sometimes kind to each other.I n "Spirit it up",Dina and Tinka hung out with each other and wore matching clothes.Their catchphrase that uses "Sisters before Misters" explains them hanging out together instead of Dina hanging with her boyfriend "Deuce Martinez."